Usuario:Francof
586px Aportes Artículos destacados * Thomas Stubbs III * Undress to Kill * Ray Boccino * Vinnie Concursos Oro * Bad Standing * Cataclismo Plata * Dr. LaBrat * Johnny Zoo Bronce Demás * North Holland Hustlers Biografía Primeros años Yo nací en 1999, en Buenos Aires, Argentina, en una clínica de mierda (un baño por piso, y todos los heridos y enfermos usándolo, saquen sus propias conclusiones). Mi familia no tenía muchas cosas materiales, no tenía tampoco mucha unión (padres separados, hijo único, vivíamos en un departamento de mierda, imagínense). En el año 2003, mi madre me llevó a Gualeguaychú (ciudad en el medio de la nada). Ejerció de abogada (me convertí en un experto en leyes XD, nah, me enseñó un poco nomas), y empezó a llegar la plata. No me considero nadie demasiado rico, pero vivimos demasiado bien. Como Conocí GTA Yo inicie a jugar hace como cinco o seis años, un amigo se consiguió el GTA VC y lo jugabamos. Luego, mi amigo consiguió el IV y también lo jugabamos. Mucho más tarde, yo conseguí el San Andreas y me volví loco. Felipe1000 El inicio En el 2008, comencé a editar como anónimo. No sirvió una mierda, comenzó esa era de los vándalos y comenzaron a bloquearse y protegerse páginas. El 10 de enero del año 2011, decidí que no podía editar más, ya que los anónimos ya casi no podían editar, y, en lugar de rendirme, cree una cuenta con mi nombre real "Felipe1000" (había varios Felipes, así que puse el número más alto que se me ocurrió). Comencé a editar, a conocer a cierta gente y me abrí como usuario. Problemas con otros usuarios Tuve mis primeros problemas cuando cree el artículo Apostantes en el día 9 de febrero de 2011. En ese tiempo, se llamaba "peatones de las camisas". CuBan VeRcEttI quiso borrar el artículo, pero debido a una intervención mía y varias faltas de respeto, el artículo permaneció hasta ahora. ClaudeGTA3 fue otra de mis enemistades, y prevalece hasta hoy, cuando me llamó "estúpido niñato" y de cualquier forma me permitieron volver. Debido a cierta influencia (Bill Clinton: Cuando no consigues lo que quieres, debes quejarte hasta que tus sueños se hagan realidad) me desbloquearon antes de tiempo unas cuantas veces. Imágenes Un día, vi que había imágenes feas en algunos artículos, imágenes que no alcanzaban a ser lo que deberían ser. Yo aún tenía el GTA San Andreas y fotografié a varios personajes de pie, intentando llegar a ser un administrador en algún momento. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo descubrí que mis actividades hacían, en cierta forma, enojar al usuario que parecía ser un experto en imágenes "Varrio de los Vagos". Él tipo este venía varias veces a decirme que tenía que subirlas en formato "png" y no "jpg" (no hay ninguna regla que lo diga, así que no lo comprendo muy bien). Tenía once años, editaba bien, pero no tenía la más puta idea de lo que estaba hablando el tipo este. le dije un par de cosas, él trato de enseñarme, y no lo logró. Debido a no respetar la política de imágenes, fui bloqueado diversas veces. Muerte de Felipe1000 El problema Luego de que Varrio intentara varias veces enseñarme como subir imágenes, le pedí amablemente que fuera más específico, porque tenía once años y me resultaba difícil comprender un par de cosas. Hechos CuBan VeRcEttI vio el mensaje enviado a Varrio (No solo me bloqueó, se metió en un tema que no era de él ¬¬) y me bloqueó de por vida (ERROR: se supone que el plazo es hasta que el usuario cumpla 13). Al final me largué, tan enojado que tenía ganas de volar a España y castrarlo (Sin ofender, CuBan, ya sabes que fueron cosas del pasado). La discusión Me reuní con unos amigos y comenzamos a enviar mensajes a CuBan, exigiendo que me desbloqueara la cuenta, que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Tras demasiadas quejas, enviamos un mensaje de tres párrafos insultándolo terriblemente. Sí, hasta lo llamamos "puta analfabeta" o "friki antisocial del orto". Admito sin problemas las mierdas que hice en el pasado. Simpsons Wiki Decidí unirme a la Simpsons Wiki, ya no tenía a donde ir. Hubo un tiempo de paz, y algunos usuarios tenían planeado ir a hablar a la GTA Wiki, ya que consideraban estúpido bloquearme por mi edad. Carl Johnsonnn Creación de la cuenta A pesar de que sabía que me iban a descubrir en algún momento, cree otra cuenta, bajo el nombre de "Carl Johnsonnn", me acostumbré a que me llamaran "Carl", ya que sabía que no había otro modo de ocultarme. Sin embargo, una vez, me bloquearon por "ediciones arbitrarias" y, ClaudeGTA3, cuando lo hizo, no se avivó lo suficiente para ver que tenía la misma dirección IP, zafé por muy poco. Bloqueo definitivo Llegó, cierto día, Kombatgay (Oh, sorry Kombatgaby), llegó a Simpson Wiki, con el objetivo de decirle a "Felipe1000", que sería desbloqueado el día en el que cumpliera los trece años de edad. Sin embargo, como un completo pelotudo, le dije a Kombat que era Carl Johnsonnn, y que no era necesario. Él, no pudiendo soportar su obsesión por las reglas, me denunció y fui bloqueado, seis días después del fin de otro bloqueo. Francof Historia Inicié la tercera cuenta en 2012. Sin embargo, a principios de ese mismo año, fui bloqueado porque se descubrió mi tapadera. A pesar de todo, comencé a editar Wiki Loquendo City. Cuando llegó el mensaje de bienvenida de Bola, lo saludé, y él me dijo, mucho más tarde que, ahora que era mayor de edad, podría volver a editar. Hable con Kombatgaby y él me dijo que volvería en Abril de 2013, pues ese era, más o menos, el día donde confesé mi edad. Esperé, recuperé mi cuenta y aquí me ven, UDM, ganador de un par de premios, de los mejores usuarios... Paquete completo. Personajes arreglados *Vic Manzano *Monique *Frickie Van Hardenburg *Ahmed Khaleel *Tahir Saeed *José Trúnchez *Javier Trúnchez *Jesús Trúnchez *Bernie Crane *Lenny Petrovic Personajes favoritos Protagonista * Niko Bellic * Michael De Santa * Trevor Phillips Secundarios * Dwayne Forge (su aspecto sufrido me recuerda a mí) * Ray Boccino * Gracie Ancelotti * Giovanni Casa * Tom Goldberg * Lance Vance (como personaje secundario está bien, como antagonista, le falta fuerza) * Reni Wassulmaier Antagonistas Grand Theft Auto III * Miguel (Razón: Es un idiota) * Salvatore Leone (Razón: Me caen bien los antagonistas paranoicos y locos) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Sonny Forelli Grand Theft Auto Advance * Vinnie (Razón: La cicatriz dice "rudo" pero el pelo rubio dice "Ooooooh, mami, ooooooh") * Xox (Razón: Se ve un poco más rudo que Vinnie) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Jizzy B. (Razón: Se ve elegante, se hace el inteligente y resulta ser un pelotudo) * Eddie Pulaski (Razón: Por ser un perro faldero de mierda) * Salvatore Leone (Razón: Misma que arriba XD) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Vincenzo Cilli (Razón: Es el único antagonista que realmente se saca y putea sin problemas: "¡¡¡Maldito hijo de puta!!! ¿Por qué no te mueres de una puta vez?") * Paulie Sindacco (Razón: Su frase me gustó: "Eh, Toni, ¿por qué no vienes nadando y me besas el culo?") Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Armando Méndez (Razón: Me caen bien los villanos fríos y crueles con sonrisa amable. En mi opinión, el último en morir debería ser él) * Brian Forbes * Diego Méndez (Razón: Me gusta por su gag recurrente: **'Armando:' Mi hermano lee poesía, yo no, tal vez es por eso que él siempre está tan alegre y yo me ahogo en la tristeza. **'Reni:' ¡No te habría gustado, hablaba hasta por los codos. ¡Pégame, Reni; azótame, Reni; méteme la coca por el culo, Reni (con esta última me imagino la escena O.o)! ¡Fue demasié para el body! **'Díaz:' ¿Diego Méndez? Ja, él no se calla nunca.) Grand Theft Auto IV * Jimmy Pegorino (Razón: me caen bien los antagonistas obsesivos con la victoria) * Ray Bulgarin (Razón: No se me ocurre ninguna, es un ruso fracasado y me conformo con eso) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * Ray Boccino (Razón: su hijodeputes me gusta, los antagonistas italianos son mis favoritos) * Brian Jeremy (Razón: es gay FIN) Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Rudy D'Avanzo (Razón: es aún más gay FIN) Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Rocco Pelosi (Razón: Se cree lo más y es un pt) *Vincenzo Pelosi (Razón: Me gusta como se muere de repente) Grand Theft Auto V * Devin Weston (Razón: Porque sale en las pastillas para erecciones 20px) * Wei Cheng (Razón: Me gustan los villanos chinos) * Martín Madrazo (Razón: Fuck you, Capo!) Misiones favoritas Grand Theft Auto * Jódete 20px Grand Theft Auto: London * Chúpamela 20px Grand Theft Auto 2 * A por Gama Rei * Secuestro a la carrera Grand Theft Auto III * Despedida a Lee Chong "el gordo" * Salvatore ha convocado una reunión * Tanner dos caras ("Extrañamente animado" esa me da extrañas ideas O.o) * Gran Ladrón Aéreo ("Los vamos a cazar y matar a todos, panzas amarillas") Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Asesino psicópata * Ruedas con llantas de aleación ("vestidos de fantasía") Grand Theft Auto Advance * A dos manos * Asesino X Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Burning Desire * Los Sepulcros * Are you going to San Fierro? * 555 We Tip * Customs Fast Track * End of the Line Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Hot Wheels * The Made Man * The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade * Cash in Kazuki's Chips Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Victoria sobre los Cholos * ¿Dónde queda el burdel? * Baile sobre ruedas * Light my Pyre Grand Theft Auto IV * Bleed Out * Ivan The Not so Terrible (primera decisión, el nombre "Ivan el no tan Terrible" me cae bien) * Uncle Vlad * Crime and Punishment * The Master and the Molotov * I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle * A Long Way to Fall (Un largo camino para caer, buen título) * Meltdown * Museum Piece * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend * Trespass (Lo del helicóptero está bueno, pero me dan unas ganas de petarle el culo a Chubby Charlie antes de llegar allí) * That Special Someone * A Dish Served Cold * Out of Commission Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * Bad Standing * Communication Breakdown (es secundaria, pero tiene tan pocas misiones) * Was It Worth It? * Get Lost Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Boulevard Baby * Ladie's Night * In The Crosshairs * Ladies Half Price * Party's Over * Departure Time Grand Theft Auto V * Muerto viviente * Me enfrenté a la ley... * La balada de Rocco * Problemas legales * Cataclismo * La tercera vía Las misiones "matarusos" Un miembro importante de la organización Faustin o Roman nos manda a matar a otro ruso no tan, o más importante de la misma mafia: *'Ivan The Not so Terrible:' Matamos (si elegimos eso) a Ivan Bytchkov para Vlad Glebov. *'Uncle Vlad:' Matamos a Vlad Glebov para Roman Bellic. *'The Master and the Molotov:' Matamos a Mikhail Faustin para Dimitri Rascalov. *'A Dish Served Cold:' Matamos a Dimitri Rascalov porque... ¡QUEREMOS! Es un hijo de puta XD. Misiones que, en mi opinión, deberían cambiar *'Bull in a China Shop:' ¿Una misión que consiste en tomar un taxi y tirar un ladrillo? ¿Es en serio? *'Encuentro aleatorio con Clarence Little:' ¿Para qué lo dejamos vivo si luego lo tenemos que matar? Es ilógico. *'...Pest Control:' Me parece una vergüenza que un personaje tan importante como Ray tenga un final tan mediocre como el de Lyle Rivas, FrenchTom y Frankie Garone, que también murieron en una persecución, cuando unos trozos de mierda como Teddy Benavides, Aiden O'Malley y el Traficante de diamantes judío tienen una ejecución. *'High Dive:' Debería haber una ejecución para Ahmed Khaleel, ya que es importante. Véase también *Usuario:Francof/Userboxes *Usuario:Francof/Premios Categoría:Usuario:Francof